fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Robo-Dziecko
Chloe ujawnia Normowi, że jest z nim w ciąży, a on jest zadowolony, że będzie ojcem. Gdy dziecko się urodziło wiadomo, że ma moc do zawładnięcia światem, Dundersztyc to wykorzystuje i zabiera dziecko, ale gdy nim biegnie dziecko spada z balkonu. Co się potem stanie? Zobaczcie sami. Bohaterowie *Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead *Heinz Dundersztyc *Chloe *Norm *Mora *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Monty Monogram *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Gordon Strusiberek *Pepe Pan Dziobak Odcinek Ostrzeżenie= |-|Fabuła= (W Spółce Zło) Moranica: Dobra, to ja idę się przejść. Dundersztyc: Dobra. (Moranica zamierza nacisnąć klamkę, lecz ktoś puka do drzwi) Moranica: Heinz, otworzysz? Dundersztyc: A ty nie możesz? Moranica: (robi duży krok w tył) Niestety, ale nie sięgam do klamki. Dunderszyc: Ech. (Dundersztyc otwiera drzwi, a tam ukazuje się Chloe) Dundersztyc: Chloe? A ty co tu robisz? Moranica: Chloe? Jaka Chloe? Twoja matka czy dziewczyna? Dundersztyc: To dziewczyna Norma. Moranica: Norma? Jakiego Norma? Twój ojciec czy chłopak? Dundersztyc: Mój robot. Mieszkasz tu od tygodnia i nadal nie wiedziałaś, że on tu jest? Moranica: Ja nawet nie wiedziałam, że tu mieszkam. Myślałam, że tylko przesiaduję na kilka dni. Chloe: Cześć Heinz. Mam sprawę do Norma. Czy on tu jest? (Do drzwi podchodzi Norm) Norm: Pewnie, że jestem. Chloe: Słuchaj, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć, ale... Norm: Mów śmiało. Chloe: Ja... ja jestem w ciąży. Norm, Dundersztyc i Moranica: Co?!? Norm: Będę ojcem! Dundersztyc: Będę dziadkiem! Moranica: Będę chrzestną! Zaraz! To jak roboty to robią? (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Robo-Dziecko (W Spółce Zło; Norm cieszy się, że będzie ojcem) Norm: Juhu! Będę ojcem! Nareszcie się tego doczekałem! Tak! Jupi! Moranica: Jeszcze się tak nie ciesz. A co jeśli ona poroni? Norm: Co?! Chloe: Spoko, Norm. Na pewno nie poronię. Moranica: A jak w ogóle ta ciąża przebiega i ile trwa? 9 lat? Chloe: Nie. 9 dni. Norm: A który to dzień? Chloe: No właśnie dziewiąty. Moranica: I dopiero teraz mu to mówisz? Powinnaś mu to powiedzieć na początku ciąży! I kiedy niby urodzisz? Chloe: Prawdopodobnie dzisiaj. Moranica: Co?!? (Nagle Chloe odczuwa jakiś ból) Chloe: O oł. Chyba zaraz urodzę. (Norm mdleje) Moranica: Nie bójcie się. Odbierałam poród już wielu ludziom. Dundersztyc: I co? Dziecko się urodziło całe? Moranica: Tak, ale potem umarło. Proszę się położyć i rozszerzyć nóżki. Tylko gdzie masz tą włochatą dziurę? Chloe: No ja nie mam. Moranica: To jak ci dzieciaka zrobił?! Chloe: Roboty to robią inaczej. Moranica: No to potrzebna mi piła łańcuchowa. Dundersztyc: A po co ci? Moranica: Żeby rozpie*dolić jej brzuch. Muszę jakoś dzieciaka wydostać. (Moranica bierze do ręki piłę łańcuchową i rozpruwa Chloe brzuch) Moranica: Ej, a gdzie dziecko?! Chloe: Poszło trochę niżej. (Moranica wkłada ręce do środka ciała Chloe i wyciąga stamtąd dziecko) Moranica: Proszę! Oto wasze robo-dziecko! Chloe: Dziękuję ci bardzo! A czy mogłabyś mnie teraz naprawić? Moranica: Odebrałam ci poród i chcesz, żebym jeszcze coś miłego dla ciebie zrobiła? Zapomnij o tym! Niech cię Dusiek naprawi. To on tu jest wynalazco-amatorem. (Kilka godzin później; Chloe leży w łóżku z robo-dzieckiem. Do pokoju wchodzi Moranica przebrana za pielęgniarkę) Moranica: Witam! I jak się pani czuje? Chloe: Dobrze, panno Moranico. Moranica: Och, to dobrze, że się czujesz dobrze. Przesuń no się! Też chcę się czuć dobrze. (Moranica kładzie się obok Chloe. Ktoś puka do drzwi) Moranica: Kto tam? Norm: Ojciec dziecka Moranica: Niech spie**ala! Teraz ja tu jestem dotychczasowym ojcem! Ty sobie słodko spałeś, a ja poród odbierałam, więc to ja powinnam być chyba ojcem! Norm: Ale ja chcę go tylko odwiedzić. Moranica: Nie ma mowy! Odwiedzisz go, jak znudzi mi się ojcowanie. (0,63 sekundy później) Dobra, znudziło mi się. Możesz wchodzić! (do pokoju wchodzi Norm) Norm: O, to nasze dziecko? Moranica: Nie. Moje. Norm: Jakie śliczne. Mogę wziąć na ręce? (Chloe daje mu dziecko, a on zaczyna płakać) Moranica: Chyba cię nie kocha. (Norm daje je Chloe i przestało płakać) Norm: A umie powiedzieć już pierwsze słowo? Robo-Dziecko: Mama. Norm: A jakieś inne? Robo-Dziecko: Mora. Moranica: Powiedział "mora" czy "morda"? Robo-Dziecko: Mora. Moranica: A macie już wybrane imię? Norm: Nie. Chloe: A może imię to będzie jego pierwsze słowo? Moranica: Jego imię to Mama? Norm: Nie. Mora. Moranica: Morda? Nawet ładne imię. Norm: Mora, nie Morda. Moranica: Myślałam, że Morda. Chloe: Mora to skrót od Moranica. Moranica: Serio? O, dziękuję kochana. Widzę, że to dziecko mnie zapamiętało, jak jego drugie słowo to "mora". Z tego dziecka jeszcze coś wyrośnie. Chloe: Odebrałaś mój poród,więc musiałam ci się jakoś odwdzięczyć. (Do pokoju wchodzi Dundersztyc) Dundersztyc: Cześć! Och, jaki śliczny bobas! Jak ma na imię? (Moranica i Chloe mówią jednocześnie) Moranica: Morda Chloe: Mora Dundersztyc: Mora czy Morda? Chloe: Mora. Moranica: To skrót od mojego imienia. Dundersztyc: Czyli będzie takie jak ty? No chyba nie. Nie chcę mieć w tym domu kolejnej Moranicy. A właśnie. Miałem to wcześniej powiedzieć, ale zapomniałem. Masz gości. Vanessa, możesz już przyjść! Moranica: Vanessa? Kto to? Twoja kochanka? Dundersztyc: To moja córka. Moranica: To ty masz córkę? Myślałam, że jesteś bezpłodny. (do pokoju wchodzi Vanessa z Monty) Vanessa: Cześć tato! Monty: Dzień dobry panu! Moranica: To twoja córka?! W ogóle do ciebie nie podobna. Vanessa: Eee... tato? Kto to jest? Twój gadający pies? Moranica: Ej, tylko nie pies! Dundersztyc: Długa historia. Vanessa: Długa? Dundersztyc: Tak. Może później ci o niej opowiem. Vanessa: Dobra. (daje rękę Moranice) Dzień dobry, jestem Vanessa. Moranica: To to ja wiem. Moranica jestem. Vanessa: Dlaczego pani ma takie mokre ręce? Moranica: Bo właśnie tymi rękami sama odbierałam poród. Vanessa: Co?! Fuj! (wyciera swoje ręce o jakieś ubranie) Możemy zobaczyć dziecko? (Vanessa bierze dziecko na ręce) O, cześć ty mały robocie! Witaj w naszym świecie maluszku! Na rękach cię trzyma twoja ciocia! Monty: A jakie ma imię? Chloe: Mora. Moranica: Skrót od mojego imienia. Vanessa: Serio? Czyli to dziewczynka? Dziewczynka super, ale żeby takie imię. No bez jaj! Może mogliście jej dać od razu Morda? Moranica: Też tak chciałam, lecz ona wolała usunąć to "d" i wyszło Mora. Monty: Nieprawdopodobne. Dundersztyc: Co? Monty: Słyszałem kiedyś, że jak się urodzi robo-dziecko robotom i to na dodatek dziewczynka to wtedy dziecko ma nieziemską moc. Zdolną do zawładnięcia nad światem. Dundersztyc: Że co?!? Ty chyba sobie żartujesz! To dziecko ma moc do zawładnięcia nad światem?! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Mogę pożyczyć dziecko? Dzięki! (Dundersztyc bierze dziecko na ręce i ucieka) Vanessa: Musiałeś to powiedzieć? Monty: No co? Powiedziałem coś nie tak? Vanessa: Wszystko! (Wszyscy biegną za Dundersztycem) Vanessa: Tato, nie! Ty nawet nie wiesz jak ta moc działa i kiedy! Dundersztyc: Wiem! I właśnie muszę się dowie... (Dundersztyc potyka się o coś i dziecko wypada z balkonu) Chloe, Norm, Dundersztyc, Moranica, Vanessa i Monty: Nie! Chloe: Moje dziecko! Norm: I moje! Dundersztyc: Moja moc! Moranica: Moje pieniądze! Monty: I teraz się już nie dowiemy na czym polega ta moc. (Dziecko spada z balkonu i się obudziło. Zauważa, że spada i zaczyna płakać. Przed Morą pojawiło się pole siłowe, powodując, że ona się odbija od chodnika) Vanessa: Czy to dziecko właśnie wyskoczyło z chodnika i poleciało gdzieś? Monty: Tak. Widzicie? Ta moc działa. Moranica: Czyli ona się sama włączyła? Dundersztyc: Najwyraźniej. Monty: Pewnie zauważyła, że grozi jej niebezpieczeństwo i zaczęła płakać. To spowodowało, że ochroniło ją przed śmiercią. Chloe: Tylko gdzie ona jest? Ja chcę z powrotem moją małą Morę! Monty: No właśnie nie wiem. Moranica: Nie przejmuj się. Nasza mała Moranica wróci. Ja idę ją odzyskać! Kto idzie ze mną? Dundersztyc: Ja idę. Tak właściwie to moja wina, że dziecko wypadło z balkonu. Odnajdę je i przyprowadzę z powrotem! I obiecuje wam, że nigdy nie użyję jej mocy do złych celów! Jestem przecież dziadkiem. Dziadek nie powinien wyrzucać wnuków przez balkon. Moranica: Kto jeszcze idzie? Vanessa: Ja pójdę. Moranica: Czyli nasza trójka idzie, a tamta trójka zostaje? Dobra! Monty: Trójka? Ja też chcę iść z wami. Moranica: Niestety, ale już nie ma dla ciebie miejsca. Poza tym jesteś za mało męski by iść na tą niebezpieczną misję, żeby ratować małą Moranicę! (Tymczasem. Mora cały czas ma włączone pole siłowe i odbija się od różnych miejsc.) (W ogródku) Fineasz: I co Ferb? Jak myślisz, będziemy dzisiaj mieć jakąś ważną rolę w tym odcinku? Ferb: Nie wiem, a może się coś ciekawego wydarzy? Fineasz: Możliwe. (Mora nadal odbija się od różnych miejsc i aż w końcu ląduje w ogródku Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: Jej! A to co to? Ferb: Dziecko! Fineasz: Od kiedy dzieci spadają z nieba? Rozumiem, że kapsuły jeszcze tak, ale żeby dzieci?! (Bracia podchodzą do dziecka) Ferb: Fineasz, to robo-dziecko! Fineasz: O, kurza twarz! Jakieś roboty zrobiły sobie dziecko! Zaraz! A jak oni to robią? Ferb: Potrzebują do tego olej spalinowy. (Fineasz bierze Morę na ręce) Fineasz: O, cześć maluszku! Ależ ty słodki! (Nagle w głowie Mory pojawiają się informacje o niebezpieczeństwie) W głowie Mory: Niebezpieczeństwo! Obcy koleś trzyma cię na rękach! (Nagle Mora zaczyna płakać) Fineasz: O oł. Ale ja mu nic nie zrobiłem. (Mora strzela laserowym wzrokiem w Fineasza i upuszcza dziecko na ziemię) Fineasz: Ała! Moje oczy! Co temu dzieciakowi odbiło?! Ferb: Zapomniałem cię uprzedzić, że robo-dzieci jak wyczują niebezpieczeństwo wokół siebie i zaczną płakać to wierz, że coś złego ci się wydarzy. Fineasz: Ale ja nie jestem niebezpieczny! Ferb: Ty jesteś dla jego obcy i go trzymałeś na rękach. Pomyśl trochę. Fineasz: To teraz ty potrzymaj go na rękach! (Ferb bierze Morę na ręce) Ferb: No cześć malutka! Fineasz: Skąd wiesz, że to dziewczynka? Ferb: Bo popatrzyłem. No cześć! Ja ci nic nie zrobię. Ja jestem dobry dla robotów, a nie tak jak mój brat. W głowie Mory: Kolejne niebezpieczeństwo! (Mora zaczyna płakać i wystrzeliwuje wybuch energii, przez co Ferb wpada na drzewo, a Mora spada na ziemię) Fineasz: I co o tym myślisz? Ferb: Trzeba się tego dziecka pozbyć. Fineasz: To ja pójdę powiesić ulotki, że znaleźliśmy zagubione dziecko. (Fineasz idzie do domu i się potyka) Fineasz: Ała! Ferb: Uważaj jak chodzisz. (Nagle Mora zaczyna się śmiać) Fineasz: Ej, to dziecko się śmieje. Ferb: Wiem. Z ciebie. Fineasz: I co się teraz stanie? Ferb: Nie wiem. (I z nieba zaczynają spadać lody) Fineasz: Z nieba spadają lody? Ferb: Pewnie to chyba dlatego, że się śmieje. (Tymczasem. Dundersztyc, Vanessa i Moranica chodzą po mieście i szukają Mory) Vanessa: No to opowiesz mi tato, o co chodzi z Moranicą? Dundersztyc: No dobra. (Retrospekcja) Dundersztyc (narrator): Nie tak dawno zbudowałem sobie Szczęścio-Inator. Moranica (narrator): Mógłby to być też Pecho-Inator. Dundersztyc (narrator): Tak, jak najbardziej. Ten inator powodował u mnie szczęście, a u jakieś innej osoby - pech. Przez co ona się tutaj pojawiła i nawiedzała tą pechową osobę. Następnego dnia pech i szczęście się tak jakby zamieniły miejscami. Ja miałem pecha, a ta druga osoba szczęście. I tym razem Moranica nawiedzała mnie! Próbowała wrócić do domu i wróciła. Ale potem zatęskniła za mną i powiedziała mi, że zostaje tutaj w Danville do końca wakacji. (Koniec retrospekcji) Vanessa: To skąd ona pochodzi? Dundersztyc: Z innego wszechświata. Vanessa: O, kurka! Moranica: Nie kurkuj tutaj, bo jak ja ci zaraz wyku*wię! Dundersztyc: Ej, a skąd wzięłaś te lody? Moranica: Podczas gdy opowiadałeś jej historię o mnie to wtedy zaczęły spadać lody z nieba. Dundersztyc: Lody z nieba? Vanessa: To oznacza, że to pewnie jedna z mocy Mory. Dundersztyc: Musimy ją, jak najszybciej znaleźć. (W ogródku) Fineasz: To dziecko zrobiło nam trochę krzywdy, ale lody robi dobre. (Mora puszcza bąka) Fineasz: Puściła bąka! I co teraz?! I co teraz?! To dobrze czy źle?! Ferb: A skąd mam wiedzieć? Nigdy nie wychowywałem robo-dziecka. Fineasz: Chyba jednak puszczenie bąka nie jest ani dobre, ani złe. (Mora sobie beka i nagle Ziemia zaczyna się trząść, pojawiają się pioruny, błyskawice i wulkany) Fineasz: To chyba nie skończy się dla nas zbyt dobrze. (W Spółce Zło; Norm, Chloe i Monty oglądają telewizję) (W telewizji) Gordon: Dzień dobry! Mówi do was Gordon Strusiberek i oświadcza wam, że świat się powoli kończy! Chloe: O nie. Moja mała córeczka. (U Moranicy i reszty) Moranica: No i co ona zaś zrobiła? Dundersztyc: Pewnie puściła bąka. Vanessa: Albo sobie beknęła. Głos Fineasza: Aaaa! Pomocy! Głos Ferba: Niech ktoś nam pomoże! Vanessa: Słyszę Fineasza i Ferba. Moranica: Fineasz i Ferb? Kto to? Twoi synowie? Dundersztyc: Serio nie wiesz kto to Fineasz i Ferb? Przecież widziałaś ich milion razy! Moranica: To ten trójkąt i jego zielony kolega? Dundersztyc: Tak. Moranica: F**k. Znowu zapomniałam jego imię. A w poprzednim odcinku pamiętałam. Vanessa: To pewnie oni mają małą Morę. Musimy tam iść! (W ogródku) Fineasz: Ciekawe czy ktoś nas usłyszał. Ferb: Pewnie nikt. (Do ogródka wchodzi Dundersztyc, Vanessa i Moranica) Fineasz: A jednak ktoś usłyszał. Moranica: Co żeście zrobili, że świat się kończy? Fineasz: Ta mała sobie beknęła i sama widzisz. Dundersztyc: To niech beknie jeszcze raz! Może wtedy świat ocali? (Mora beka i świat powraca do poprzedniego stanu) Vanessa: Chodź do mnie, Mora. (bierze ją na ręce) Fineasz: Kogo to dziecko? Dundersztyc: Mojego robota i jego dziewczyny. Fineasz: I dlaczego ma tak na imię? Moranica: Ja odbierałam poród i jej matka nazwała mnie moim imieniem w skrócie. Ferb: Ładne dziecko im wyszło. Fineasz: Tak. (Mora puszcza bąka) Dundersztyc: Puściła bąka. Fineasz: Ostrzegam, że ono nic nie robi. (Mora teleportuje swoim bąkiem Dundersztyca, Moranicę i Vanessę do domu) Fineasz: A jednak robi. To dlaczego nas nie teleportowała? Ferb: Bo pewnie wcześniej nie chciała się nigdzie wybierać. (W Spółce Zło; pojawiła się Mora z innymi) Chloe: Mora! Jak dobrze cię znowu widzieć! (bierze ją na ręce) Mora: Mama! Moranica: Mora wróciła do domku. Wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Zaraz! Gdzie zniknął mój strój pielęgniarki?! Trochę to dziwne, że kolejna rzecz mi zniknęła. (Napisy końcowe) (W ogródku) Fineasz: Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? Zapomniałem wcześniej zapytać a i tak się dzisiaj nie pojawił. (W Spółce Zło; ktoś dzwoni do drzwi) Dundersztyc: Otwarte! (Pepe wchodzi do mieszkania) Dundersztyc: O, cześć panie dziobaku! W ogóle się dziś nie zjawiłeś. Chcesz zobaczyć dziecko Norma i Chloe? (Pepe kiwa głową) To chodź! (Dundersztyc pokazuje mu Morę jak śpi w łóżeczku) Nazywa się Mora. Pepe: {terkocze} KONIEC